


Why's it so hard to be a nice guy?

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Angst, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Fluff, Supportive Gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Gavin/Reader drabbles. Some are smutty, some are angsty, some are fluffy, all are cute af. Well, maybe not the angsty ones. Tags will be updated as more chapters are added!





	Why's it so hard to be a nice guy?

Gavin holds your hand, his fingers laced with yours. His thumb strokes your hand idly. You’re weeping openly, sniveling and sputtering like a pathetic child. You can count on one hand the number of times you’ve cried in front of other people, much less him. You’ve always believed that crying was, at least for you, a sign of weakness. Maybe it wasn’t like that for other people, but for you, it showed a severe lack of emotional control. In your line of work, emotional moments were a luxury you couldn’t afford. 

“How could we let his happen?” You ask when your sobs finally cease. You let the positive pregnancy test fall to your bedroom floor. It lands with a soft thud on the tan carpet. You turn your puffy, red eyes to his sad, gray ones.

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly. “We’ll figure it out, though. We always do… Right?”

You lean into him, but for once, even his familiar smell and reassuring words cannot soothe you.

“I— this has never been a part of my plan,” you say. “I mean, someday? Yeah, sure… But not now.”

“I know,” he says quietly. His arm wraps around your shoulder and pulls you into him. “What, uh, what are you going to do?”

You shake your head. You believe every woman has the right to an abortion, but you don’t personally know if you can go through with it. At the same time, even though Gavin hasn’t said or done anything to indicate he feels this way, you feel pressured by him to have one. He has a whole career ahead of him, as do you, and you’ve never discussed having children. You’re so sure he doesn’t want a kid because why would he? And who are you to tie him down?

“I think it’s best if I, um, terminate it.”

He doesn’t respond immediately, just nods thoughtfully.

“I mean, don’t you think I should?” You continue, your voice soft and faraway.

“Oh... Uh, that’s your decision. I can’t make it for you.” 

Half of you is relieved at his words and the other half is distraught that this difficult decision now rests solely on your shoulders. Something about someone else making the decision for you is oddly comforting. If someone else decides, then it absolves you of all guilt from making the wrong decision, however childish that is. At this point in time, both decisions seem like the wrong one.

“But whatever you choose, I will be by your side. Forever.” Gavin says. He pulls you into his lap and rests his chin atop your head.

“Okay,” you say, wrapping your arms around him and squeezing, desperate to feel as close to him as you can.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it 🥰 Sorry this first one was so sad, the rest won't be... Possibly. I just had to write sad and supportive Gavin for some reason!! Also, listen to the song Nice Guy by Courtship. Major Gavin Feels™


End file.
